L'endormie
by ADunne
Summary: Le sage chinois Lao Tseu a dit : "un voyage de mille lieues commence toujours par un premier pas". Voici le premier pas de Nymphadora Tonks dans son -trop court- voyage dans le monde magique.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Le sage chinois Lao Tseu a dit : "un voyage de mille lieues commence toujours par un premier pas". Voici le premier pas de Nymphadora Tonks dans son -trop court- voyage dans le monde magique._

___**Note :** Participation au concours "Premiers sortilèges" de Haru Nonaka sur HPF : comment la magie se déclare-t-elle la première fois chez les jeunes sorciers et sorcières ?  
_

_L'endormie_

« Les enfants, seuls, savent ce qu'ils cherchent. Ils perdent du temps pour une poupée de chiffon et elle devient importante à leurs yeux, et si on la leur enlève, ils pleurent. »

Les mots de Ted Tonks s'évanouirent doucement dans les airs, avant de se perdre dans un dernier murmure. L'homme referma le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et le posa avec délicatesse sur la petite table de nuit blanche. Il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un grand émotif, mais chaque soir, devant sa fille endormie, il sourirait. Comme ça, sans raison autre que le simple bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il lui arrivait de passer plusieurs minutes juste à la regarder. Sans jamais esquisser le moindre geste, sans jamais émettre le moindre son par peur d'interrompre ses rêves enchantés. Il restait là, car la nuit était cet instant spécial, cet instant magique, où la petite fille aux milles visages redevenait sienne. Il suffisait d'attendre que les bras de Morphée l'enveloppent dans leur douce torpeur pour que ses cheveux roux, roses ou or se teintent de la noirceur caractéristique des Black, pour que son petit nez cassé ou allongé ou se creuse et s'affine pour ressembler au sien.

Alors, chaque soir, il observait sa princesse assoupie. Car, c'était le seul instant où il pouvait reconnaitre ses traits dans les siens. On lui avait dit, le jour de sa naissance, que son enfant était spécial, qu'il serait un grand sorcier. Les médicomages avaient prétendu que c'était l'alignement parfait des étoiles Sadir et Alibireo qui avait fait de leur fille un être exceptionnel, une métamorphomage. Mais, lui, il savait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnelle. Simplement car c'était son enfant. Et il l'aimait, sans condition aucune, que se soit dans sa différence ou dans son affolante banalité.

Ted remonta la couverture rose sur les épaules de sa fille et caressa tendrement les longues boucles brunes qui se dessinaient plus clairement contre la taie d'oreiller. Il sentit une larme lui brûler la peau avant de s'écraser contre la chevelure sombre qui glissait contre ses doigts. Oui, Ted Tonks pleurait, car quand il l'observait, il n'était plus le brave guerrier mais l'humble père de famille. Un père comme tous les autres, envahi par ses propres contradictions et incertitudes. Il pleurait, car il avait peur. Peur de cette guerre qui faisait rage dehors et menaçait sa femme et sa fille. Peur de cette guerre qui faisait des morts parmi les siens. Peur de l'horreur de ce monde qui lui volerait son éphémère pureté.

Car, à six ans, Nymphadora Tonks n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de comprendre et de dévorer le monde. Mais, aux yeux de son père, c'est plutôt le monde qui allait la dévorer. Le monde, sa dureté et sa folie meurtrière. Mais, lui, il souhaitait juste qu'elle conserve son innocence et son insouciance enfantines. Il savait bien que cet état de grâce ne durerait pas, mais il voulait le préserver autant que possible.

« Papa ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? murmura une petite voix fluette.

- Je… Papa va bien…rendors toi petit ange, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

- T'as mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit.

A sa femme, il aurait répondu qu'il avait mal au cœur. Mais, il y a certaines choses qu'une enfant ne peut et ne doit comprendre. Alors, il ne lui dit rien. Car elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ce soir, le sang avait coulé devant leur porte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa Maman adorée n'était pas encore rentrée.

« …soit pas triste…te plait… » commença la petite fille en posant ses petites mains sur le visage de son père.

Car si Nymphadora n'avait que six ans, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne souriait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, qu'il était toujours triste et sombre. Même elle pouvait comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de grave. Et elle aurait juste voulu le réconforter, un peu.

Il saisit les petits doigts qui palpaient son visage entre sa paume et déposa un doux baiser contre sa peau pâle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien…

- Stoddart non plus veut pas que Papa soit triste, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

- Sacré Stoddard. »

Ted lâcha ses doigts menus et asséna une petite tape amicale à l'ourson brun qui trônait majestueusement près de l'oreiller. Stoddard était le jouet préféré, celui qu'aucune poupée n'avait pu évincer, celui qui accompagnait toutes ses aventures d'enfant, celui qui séchait ses larmes et ses blessures en toutes circonstances. La balançoire ne se balançait jamais sans lui. Les balais, non plus, ne volaient pas sans lui. Et ce depuis le premier jour. Ted effaça ses dernières larmes d'un geste de la main et dissimula ses peurs derrière un visage souriant, à l'image de Stoddard l'ourson paisible.

« Stoddard il est triste de voir Papa comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête honteusement comme si elle venait de révéler un grand secret.

- Alors tu peux le rassurer et lui dire que Papa va bien.

- C'est pas vrai ! Parce que tu souris plus…et Maman non plus…

- Fais-moi confiance Dora, un papa ça ne ment jamais… »

Bien sûr, comme tout homme, un papa peut se tromper parfois et peut même mentir aussi. Mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

« - C'est parce que j'ai cassé la baguette de Maman hein ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n'y es pour rien petit ange. Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. »

Et il aurait donné toutes ces histoires de grands pour une seule de ses maladresses.

« Rendors toi et n'y pense plus. »

Il éteignit la petite lampe qui reposait sur la table de nuit et laissa le noir envahir la pièce. Il se leva doucement avant d'être retenu par le poignet. Il ralluma la lumière d'appoint et se tourna vers le visage apeuré de sa fille.

« Pars pas…j'aime pas quand il fait tout noir…j'suis sûre qu'y a un Magyar à pointes sous mon lit… »

Ted se pencha, releva le pan de couverture qui frôlait le sol et contempla le dessous du lit.

« Je ne vois aucun dragon…

- C'est normal, il se cache quand y a de la lumière, marmonna-t-elle espiègle.

- Oh, je vois… un coriace, ce dragon. »

La petite esquissa une petite moue approbatrice, tandis que Ted sortait sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier. Un Lumos à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres et une petite boule dorée se dessina à l'extrémité du morceau de bois.

« C'est joli…ça brille…

- Comme ça tu n'auras pas peur cette nuit.

-Mais je veux que tu restes...s'il-te-plait. »

Ted soupira, elle le connaissait vraiment trop bien. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à sa petite voix plaintive et à ses yeux brillants, comme tout bon père. Il éteignit à nouveau la lampe de chevet et laissa la sphère lumineuse les éclairer faiblement. Le globe effectua quelques soubresauts imperceptibles dans les airs avant d'entamer une course folle entre les jouets et autres poupées qui trainaient sur le sol. La fillette se releva subitement pour suivre l'objet volant du regard. La boule dorée voguait d'un point à l'autre sans s'attarder, jamais. Et lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, Nymphadora tendit la main pour l'attraper et au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface brillante, la lumière se sépara en deux, en quatre…

Les volutes de lumière virevoltaient en tout sens dans les airs, en se croisant et en s'entremêlant sans cesse, dans une danse passionnée mais incertaine. Des formes apparaissaient ici et là, dans un ballet de rayons aveuglants, d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. Tour à tour un chat, un chien, un cheval la parcouraient sous le regard émerveillé de Nymphadora. La fillette avait quitté la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps pour approcher ces créatures fantasques qui se dessinaient dans le ciel de sa chambre et se laissait porter par les faisceaux de lumière blanche qui éclairaient sa nuit.

Elle sautillait joyeusement sur son matelas, portée par un sentiment d'euphorie et d'excitation mêlée. Car si Nymphadora était une métamorphomage, elle n'avait toujours eu qu'une peur - celle de n'être que cela. La petite fille aux drôles de cheveux et au drôle de visage, celle qui n'a pas de pouvoir, celle qui est différente. Mais, elle ne l'était pas, elle ne l'était plus. Désormais, elle était une sorcière. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Plus aucun animal ne dansait autour d'elle, ils étaient redevenus lumière. A l'exception d'un petit cheval ailé qui galopait paisiblement entre les jouets éparpillé au sol. D'un dernier coup de sabot, il prit son envol et effectua une ou deux ruades devant l'enfant qui l'observait attentivement avant de rejoindre la sphère blanche qui s'était reconstituée d'elle-même. La petite ne bougea pas et continua de fixer le mur vide. Lui, supposait que les images défilaient encore devant ses yeux, car s'il y avait bien une chose que Nymphadora Tonks aimait plus que son Papa et que sa Maman réunis, c'étaient les cheveux ailés. C'est pour ça que plus tard, elle voulait faire comme lui, comme le vrai Stoddard que l'on voit sur les cartes des Sorciers Célèbres.

« Dis Papa, est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai élever des cheveux ailés comme le vrai Stoddard ? »

- Evidemment petite sorcière, le monde t'appartient désormais, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

-Pour de vrai ? Promis ?

- Promis. »

Et un papa, ça ne ment jamais, c'est lui-même qui l'avait dit.


End file.
